The invention relates generally to hydraulic systems, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for detecting a type of hydraulic device in a hydraulic system.
Existing work vehicles often integrate auxiliary resources, such as electrical power, compressor air service, and/or hydraulic service, with a power supply. For example, various hydraulic devices, such as hydraulic cranes, may be driven by the power supply. Specifically, the hydraulic devices may receive hydraulic power from the power supply.
Many different types of hydraulic devices may be connected to the power supply to receive hydraulic power. When connected to a power supply, a hydraulic device may provide a signal to the power supply to indicate that the hydraulic device has a load applied to it. Unfortunately, the signal provided from one type of hydraulic device may be in a different format than the signal provided from another type of hydraulic device. For example, one signal may be a positive proportional signal, while another signal may be a negative proportional signal. Accordingly, it may be difficult for the power supply to properly control hydraulic output to the hydraulic device.